The erogenous zones of the human body can be stimulated with a variety of tools. For example, vibrators are used to apply a stimulus to a particular area of the skin by direct contact. However, this form of stimulation can lead to irritations or inflammations of the skin. Also, direct contact of the genital area with such tools for individual reasons of hygiene or due to personal reservations, for example, may not be desired.
In particular, the direct stimulation of the clitoris with a clitoral massage vibrator, for example, is fraught with problems, as the clitoris is usually a woman's most sensitive erogenous zone. The entire clitoris is equipped with numerous nerve endings, thus making it particularly touch-sensitive and responsive to sexual stimuli. Here, the clitoris glans, in which the nerve cords of the two thighs meet, should be particularly emphasized. Frequent use of a clitoral massage vibrator for direct stimulation, for example, leads to habituation effects or conditioning of the stimulated erogenous zone and the initial use of such a device may require certain practice or familiarization.
Furthermore, medical studies conducted in 2006 determined the female clitoris as definitive starting point of the female climax and neurologically proved the different qualities of sensation of clitoral (and vaginal) orgasm for the first time. Thus, according to the most recent medical research, the stimulation of the clitoris, rather than the vagina, is considered the starting point of a woman's sexual arousal and thereby the key to female “sexual pleasure”.
The sensitivity of the human erogenous zones, such as the clitoris, the inner and outer labia or the nipples, continues to differ greatly individually. The person may be so sensitive that direct stimulation is only possible after prolonged foreplay, and even then only very subtly or ruled out completely. Furthermore, the sensitivity of the corresponding zone can change dramatically from one situation to another or even during a sexual act.
For the aforementioned reasons, various indirect forms of stimulation are common practice as alternatives to direct stimulation.
For indirect stimulation of erogenous zones, and especially the clitoris, conventional vacuum devices are used to arouse the erogenous zones of the person concerned without directly contacting the main area to be stimulated. Thus, for example, vacuum pumps for the primary or secondary female sexual organs are known, which usually have a suction cup for placing on the appropriate area and a hand pump. The negative-pressure exerted by this type of device on the clitoris, for example, generates a negative pressure in the clitoris itself, which is usually lower than the systolic blood pressure. This difference in pressure leads to an enlargement of the clitoris and/or stimulates the blood flow in the affected area. This vascular clitoral engorgement serves both to promote desire by increasing sensitivity and for optical and tactile manipulation. The improved blood circulation also leads to an increased leakage of vaginal moisture which makes the stimulation more pleasurable. However, the manual operation of the hand pump is often annoying or distracting. In addition, the long-term or uninterrupted use of negative-pressure in this device category may lead to habituation effects, which limit the effectiveness of the device in the long run. Moreover, a pure increase in the clitoral blood flow is often insufficient to reach a climax; vacuum pumps are thus often used only as foreplay to achieve the climax with a subsequent direct (pressure) massage of the erogenous zone.
Electrically driven vacuum pumps are also used increasingly instead of manually operated vacuum pumps as well. As an example of this, WO 2006/05 82 91 A2 discloses a device for sexual therapy, wherein the arrangement consists of a tubular suction chamber for the clitoris, an electric vacuum source (vacuum pump) and a plurality of airflow openings. The operation of the vacuum pump generates a permanent airflow or air exchange in the chamber in the area of the clitoris. This has the disadvantageous effect of suctioning the increasingly leaking vaginal moisture caused by the negative-pressure, thus having a drying effect on the stimulated parts of skin. Likewise, the suctioned moist air leads to a contamination of the fluidic subsequent vacuum arrangement, of the vacuum pump for example. Such arrangements with vacuum pumps may thus be hygienically problematic, as vacuum pumps and the associated valves or ventilation components often have dead spaces or blind spots and/or are difficult to clean. Furthermore, the device is meant to treat the blood vessels in the clitoris and not to provide stimulation up to sexual climax.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,463 A discloses a clitoris stimulation device with a tubular suction chamber, a vacuum source or a vacuum pump and a plurality of valves, which are used to control the size of the vacuum. The vacuum can also be in cyclic form to achieve a stimulation effect, although habituation effects are also to be expected with this device due to the use of a permanent vacuum. As explained above, the disadvantages relating to hygiene and the dehydration of the skin part to be stimulated are also present here. Likewise, the pressure-related arrangement with a plurality of valves, vacuum pump, etc. is relatively complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,653 B1 discloses therapeutic devices and methods to generate a clitoral engorgement with the aid of a vacuum generated by a vacuum pump to assist in the treatment of clitoral disorders, such as incontinence. A control valve or modulator that can be correspondingly covered by a finger is used to manually adjust or vary the amount of vacuum in the suction chamber. This requires the user's attention and may be distracting or diverting under certain circumstances. This relatively complex device with additional valves also has the same disadvantages relating to hygiene and dehydration as explained above, although the device is also used for long-term therapeutic purposes and not for short-term sexual stimulation.
WO 2008/028076A2 discloses a therapeutic device for women, which is mainly dedicated to treating sexual disorders. The device includes a combination of indirect stimulation by means of a vacuum chamber and direct stimulation by means of mechanical vibrators and oscillators.
The negative-pressure in this therapeutic device is used to increase the blood flow in the clitoris, while the area of skin is actually stimulated or massaged by means of direct mechanical vibrations/oscillations. Thus, a suction cup for placing on the area of skin to be stimulated is internally connected with a motor via a mechanical connection. The suction cup is extended by the motor once the device is activated, thus increasing the volume of the suction cup. The resulting volume of the suction cup and thus the strength of the vacuum can be adjusted by means of control elements on the device. The air displaced in the device by the suction process is discharged outwardly again via a pipe. The vacuum in this device has only a supporting function, while the actual stimulation ensues directly, which also entails the same disadvantages of a direct stimulation as explained above.
US 2013/001276 9A1 discloses a device in which a pulsating positive-pressure is used for stimulating an air pressure massage. A pump or compressor thus generates a pulsating positive-pressure, which is directed towards the erogenous zone to be stimulated by means of a nozzle. This device disadvantageously causes the affected area of skin to dry out severely or completely. Likewise, there is usually a temperature difference between the temperature of the supplied air and the temperature of the area of skin to be stimulated, which may be felt to be distracting under certain circumstances. The same problems of hygiene as explained above also occur in this device, although in this case any pathogens or germs or other contaminations located in the device are also transported directly to the user's genital area.
Thus, the prior art devices all have the same disadvantage in common, in that the complexity of the arrangements generating negative-pressure or positive-pressure may be high and this device may have problems of hygiene.
Furthermore, the prior art devices have another disadvantage in common, in that habituation effects occur in the event of constant or frequently recurring use of negative-pressures.
Another disadvantage of some of the previously described vacuum devices is, firstly, that the negative-pressure has to be limited by means of a control valve or a vacuum pump and, secondly, that the negative-pressure is supposed to be reduced by means of a manual opening of a release valve, before the suction cup is peeled from the skin. Should one of the valves have a technical defect and/or the user operate the device incorrectly, there may be a risk of injury in certain circumstances.
Thus, in view of the problems as explained above, the problem addressed by the embodiments discussed herein is to provide a stimulation device with a simple construction that is easy and safe to use.
Another problem addressed by the embodiments discussed herein is to provide a stimulation device with an effective stimulation-triggering effect, which is suitable for stimulating an erogenous zone, especially the female clitoris.
In addition, partial problems addressed by the embodiments discussed herein are to provide a device, which prevents the erogenous zones to be stimulated from drying out, is hygienic and prevents habituation effects.
The above problems are addressed by embodiments of the stimulation device described herein. Advantageous developments and embodiments are the subject-matter of other alternative independent claims and dependent claims.